Valentine
by AquaTales
Summary: My first fiction for Eyeshield21. Please Enjoy! Rate T for Hiruma language. I put two lauguage in here. Thai and English


-----------------------English Version-----------------------

"Ya~ Yoh-nii, how about this one?" Suzuna asked melodiously, despite the fact that her taster's face getting more and more.

"Why don't you go and ask that fucking manager instead, Fucking cheerleader?" Hiruma said with half annoy half tender. Still, picking up the cookie and sent it to his mouth as the girl asks.

Suzuna's blue eyes waiting for the result without blinking, giving a small smile of joy after heard the short feedback.

"…not that bad…"

"Thank you very much, Yoh-nii!" A wonderful smile of Suzuna make the person in front of her grinning, a devilish grin that always make other shiver.

"For the fucking shrimp, I presume?" Deep red blush appear on Demon head cheerleader, making Hiruma want to tease the girl…who more like his little sister.

The quarterback slowly moves closer to the girl, close enough to feel each other breath.

Suzuna shut her eyes, holding her own breath without knowing.

"kekekeke, you're all red, fucking cheerleader!"

"Y-Yoh-nii!!!" to rescue herself from the 'devil of Demon High' Suzuna design to use her secret weapon.

"Yoh-nii, isn't watch out before someone try to taken Mamo-nee awayfrom is better than teasing me like this?" Running away with her inline sketch as fast as possible, leaving her question behind. The devils quarterback stunning from Suzuna's word.

"…taken…away…tch." Emerald eyes show annoyance in the same time that the picture of his, no the team manager, surrounded by a hundred of guys in the school.

"What am I thinking?" Rubbing his hand with his hair with frustration, spinning the gun in circle, before quickly walk to the club room.

"Practice!!!" firing the bullet to his teammate without a second though.

"Y-yes Hiruma-san!!!"

--- The next day, February 14th ---

"Here, Sana's chocolate." Mamori placing the gift on the boy hand with a gentle smile.

"T- thanks, Mamori-nee chan " Sana answer without looking back, instead, searching for someone in the yerd.

Mamori narrow her eyes at Sana reaction "Who are you looking for Sana?"

"N-nothing! …Nothing really…" lower his voice, clinching his fingers around the small box in his pant pocket.

Is she… also coming today? Or is he hoping too high to see her today?

Bang!!!

Sound and the heat from the bullet that swoop past his face bring the runner back to the real world.

"Pay attention fucking shrimp!"

"Y-yes, Hiruma-san!"

"Ya~ Sana~" A voice from behind stop the boy from running back to the field.

"Suzuna?"

Suzuna smile sweetly, before put something in his mouth after make sure that no one looking.

"Wha-what's that, Suzuna?"

"How was it?" Sana blush at the look that his friend sent to him. Suzuna's beautiful blus eyes make his heart skip beat.

"Yes."

"Ya~ I'm glad that my hard work paid off. Yoh-nii help me with it, you know?"

"Hi-hiruma-san…help?"

"Ah-ha. This is the first time I make a chocolate valentine. I don't want it to come out bad so I ask Yoh-nii to help me taste it!"

Sana laugh nervously after image of Hiruma helping other.

"By the way, has Mamo-nee give chocolate to Yoh-nii yet?"

"Ah…I think so." Suzuna smile at the answer.

"Did Yoh-nii show something?"

"Show something?"

"Is he seemed any different?"

"Umm… I think he look happier than normal."

"Ya~ that's mean Mamo-nee succeed!"

"What are you talking about Suzuna?" the cheerleader whisper to Sana, who blushing in deep red because the closeness.

"Mamori-neechan did that!?" shocking from what he heard, still, a small smile appears on Sana's face.

Something in his pocket make Sana realize, taking out before handing over to the girl.

"H-here, Suzuna," Blushing deeply.

Suzuna received the box with amuse. "What's this? Sana?"

"…Your…valentine persent…."

Demon Devil Bat's head cheerleader smile sweetly at that, giving a quick peek at the boy cheek before running off. "Thanks Sana!"

"Y-your welcome."

-----------------------Thai Version-----------------------

"ย้า~ พี่โย แล้วอันนี้ล่ะเป็นไง ?" เสียงใสๆ เอ่ยถามเจื้อยแจ้ว ผิดกับสีหน้าของคนถูกถามที่เริ่มบูดลงทุกทีๆ

"อยากจะรู้นักก็ไปถามยัยผู้จัดการตูดหมึกเซ่ ยัยเปี๊ยกตูดหมึก" เจ้าของเสียงกึ่งเอ็นดูกึ่งระคาญคือชายหนุ่มผู้มีเรือนผมสีเหลืองทองชี้ตั้งๆ กับหูแหลมๆ เจ้าของสมยา...ปีศาจ

แต่ถึงชายหนุ่มจะพูดแบบนั้น มือข้างหนึ่งก็ยอมหยิบคุกกี้ชิ้นเล็กๆ ที่เด็กสาวส่งมาให้เข้าปากแต่โดยดี

ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินของสึซึนะจ้องปฏิกิริยาของคนที่เธอนับถือเป็นพี่ชายตาไม่กระพริบ ก่อนจะยิ้มออกมาอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อได้ยินคำพูดสั้นๆ

"...ก็ใช้ได้..."

"ขอบคุณค่ะพี่โย" รอยยิ้มสดใสที่ทำให้คนมองอดที่จะยิ้มตามไปด้วยไม่ได้ แต่รอยยิ้มที่ว่า...เป็นรอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ โฉดชั่วอย่างที่เจ้าตัวมักจะยิ้มออกมาอยู่บ่อยๆ ล่ะนะ

"นี่กะจะเอาไปให้เจ้าเปี๊ยกตูดหมึกล่ะสิ" คำถามที่ทำให้เด็กสาวหน้าแดงขึ้นมาได้ทันทีทันควัน ท่าทางที่ทำให้ชายหนุ่มคิดอยากแกล้งเด็กสาว...น้องสาวที่เขาเอ็นดูคนนี้ขึ้นมาอย่างกระทันหัน

ใบหน้าคมคายค่อยๆ โน้มเข้าไปใกล้ใบหน้าของเด็กสาวอย่างช้าๆ ใกล้จนกระทั่งสัมผัสได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน

สึซึนะกลั้นหายใจโดยไม่รู้ตัว สองตาปิดแน่น ตัวสั่นเกร็ง

ฮิรุม่ามองท่าทีนั้นแล้วยิ้ม หัวเราะออกมาอย่างอารมณ์ดี พร้อมๆ กับถอยห่างจากตัวเด็กสาว

"เคี๊ยกๆๆ หน้าแดงหมดแล้วเฟ้ยยัยเปี๊ยก"

"พะ พี่โย !!!" แล้วเด็กสาวก็ตัดสินใจปล่อยไม้ตาย เพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองตกอยู่ในบ่วงของปีศาจตนนี้ต่อไป

"พี่โยนั่นแหละ มัวแต่ทำตัวแบบนี้ระวังจะโดนแย่งพี่มาโมไปนะ" แล้วสึซึนะก็รีบใช้อินไลน์สเก็ตที่ตนถนัด ชิ่ง หนีออกไปจากตรงนั้นทันที ทิ้งให้ปีศาจ...ยืนอยู่ตรงนั้นเงียบๆ ตามลำพัง

"...โดนแย่ง...งั้นเรอะ..." ดวงตาสีเขียวของฮิรุม่าฉายประกายหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาแว็บหนึ่งเมื่อนึกภาพของผู้จัดการสาว...ของชมรมรายล้อมไปด้วยชายหนุ่มมากหน้าหลายตา ก่อนจะหายไปอย่างรวดเร็ว

"คิดอะไรอยู่ฟะ" มือหนาถูกยกขึ้นมาขยี้ผมตัวเอง มืออีกข้างควงปืนในมือเล่นก่อนจะก้าวยาวๆ ตรงไปยังห้องชมรม

"ซ้อมเฟ้ย !!!" ตะโกนลั่นก่อนจะประเคนลูกกระสุนเข้าใส่เหล่าสมาชิกของชมรมอย่างไม่เสียดายเงินค่าลูกกระสุนนั่นซักนิด

"หวา...คร้าบบ คุณฮิรุม่า !!!"

-----ขี้เกียจเขียน เอาเป็นว่าวันต่อมาเลยละกันนะจ้า =w= -----

14 กุมภาพันธ์

วันแห่งความรักที่หลายๆ คนรอคอย

และเนื่องด้วยความขีเกียจของคนเขียนอีกครั้ง เวลาจึงถูกตัดออกมาเป็นในยามเย็นที่ได้เวลาฝึกตามชมรมพอดี

"อ่ะ นี่จ๊ะ ช็อกโกแลตของเซนะ" มาโมริกล่าวด้วยรอยยิ้ม พลางวางห่อช็อกโกแลตลงบนมือของเด็กหนุ่ม

"ขอบคุณฮะ พี่มาโมริ" เซนะพูดโดยที่ไม่ได้หันไปมองคนที่พูดด้วยซักนิด แต่กลับหันซ้ายหันขวาราวกับกำลังมองหาใครบางคนอยู่เสียมากกว่า

มาโมริมองอาการของน้องชายข้างบ้านแล้วขวมดคิ้วเล็กน้อย

"มองหาใครอยู่เหรอเซนะ ?"

"ปะ เปล่าฮะ ไม่มีอะไร..." น้ำเสียงของเซนะแผ่วลงเล็กน้อย จนไม่มีใครสังเกตุเห็น มือข้างหนึ่งล้วงเข้าไปกำกล่องเล็กๆ ที่เก็บเอาไว้ในกางเกง

นี่เขา...หวังมากไปรึเปล่านะว่าจะได้เจอกับเธอคนนั้น...ในวันนี้น่ะ

เปรี๊ยง !!!

แล้วเสียงกับสัมผัสของลูกกระสุนที่ลอยเฉี่ยวหน้าก็ปลุกให้เด็กหนุ่มกลับมาสู่โลกปัจจุบัน

"เลิกอู้แล้วมาซ้อมได้แล้วเฟ้ย เจ้าเปี๊ยกตูดหมึก"

"อ่ะ ครับคุณฮิรุม่า" แต่ก่อนที่จะได้กลับเข้าไปในสนามอย่างที่ตั้งใจเสียงๆ หนึ่งก็ดังขึ้นหยุดเอาไว้เสียก่อน

"ย้า~ เซนะ~"

"สึซึนะ ?"

สึซึนะส่งยิ้มให้ ก่อนจะหันซ้ายหันขวาแล้วจัดการยัดอะไรบางอย่างเข้าปากของเด็กหนุ่ม

"นี่มัน...อะไรน่ะสึซึนะ ?" แม้จะถาม แต่ก็ยอมเคี้ยวของในปากแต่โดยดี

"อร่อยมั้ย ?" ดวงตาสีน้ำเงินกลมโตที่จ้องเป๋งมาทางเขาทำให้หัวใจของเซนะเต้นผิดสเต็ปไปเล็กน้อย ก่อนจะพยักหน้ารัวๆ

"อืม"

"ดีใจจังเลย ฉันนั่งฝึกแทบตายเลยรู้มั้ย ดีนะที่ให้พี่โยคอยชิมให้น่ะ"

"ให้คุณฮิรุม่า...ชิม"

"อือ ก็นี่เป็นช็อกโกแลตวาเลนไทน์ชิ้นแรกของฉัน...ที่ทำด้วยตัวเองทุกอย่างเลยนี่ ก็เลยอยากให้มันออกมาให้ดีที่สุดน่ะ"

เซนะดูจะอึ้งๆ ไปกับคำตอบของเด็กสาว

"ว่าแต่ว่า...พี่มาโมให้ช็อกโกแลตพี่โยไปรึยังอ่ะเซนะ ?" คำถามที่เรียกสติของเด็กหนุ่มกลับมาอีกครั้ง

"อ๊ะ ให้แล้วๆ" พอได้ยินคำตอบดังนั้นสึซึนะก็ยิ้มออกมาอย่างอารมณ์ดี ก่อนจะถามต่อ

"แล้วพี่โยแสดงอาการอะไรมั้ย ?"

"แสดงอาการ ?" เซนะขมวดคิ้ว

"บู้ ก็มีอะไรผิดปกติรึเปล่าล่ะ ?"

"จะว่าไป...ดูเหมือนคุณฮิรุม่าจะอารมณ์ดีมากกว่าทุกวันนะ"

"ย้า~ แปลว่าสำเร็จสินะพี่มาโม"

"สำเร็จ ?" เซนะทวนคำอย่างไม่เข้าใจ ก่อนใบหน้าจะขึ้นสีแดงก่ำเมื่อจู่ๆ เด็กสาวก็ยื่นหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ชนใบหน้าเกือบจะชนกัน

ดวงตาของเซนะเบิกกว้าง เมื่อได้ยินสิ่งที่สึซึนะกระซิบบอก แล้วเด็กหนุ่มก็อมยิ้มน้อยๆ กับรอยยิ้มของเด็กสาว

สัมผัสของสิ่งของที่อยู่ในกระเป๋ากางเกงทำให้เซนะนึกอะไรขึ้นได้ มือข้างหนึ่งจึงล้วงลงไปหยิบกล่องที่ว่าขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

"สึซึนะ...อ่ะนี่" เซนะยื่นให้ด้วยใบหน้าแดงก่ำ สึซึนะรับกล่องนั้นมาอย่างงงๆ

"...ให้สึซึนะเป็นของขวัญวันวาเลนไทน์"

สึซึนะยิ้มให้กับคำพูดของเด็กหนุ่ม

"ขอบใจนะเซนะ" แล้วก็เขย่งขาน้อยๆ เพื่อสัมผัสกับใบหน้าด้านข้างของรันเนอร์ประจำทีมเดม่อนอย่างแผ่วเบา

"ของตอบแทนของขวัญ" ก่อนสึซึนะจะวิ่งตรงไปยังที่ๆ ผู้จัดการสาวยืนอยู่ ทิ้งให้คนได้รับขอขวัญตอบแทนยืนค้างอยู่แบบนั้น...


End file.
